


don't you worry, don't you worry, child

by SapphiraBlue



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Injury, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never wanted to fight anyone. Fighting Angel in the ring was the last thing on God’s green Earth he wanted, for either of them. </p>
<p>A post-Apocalypse fix-it fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you worry, don't you worry, child

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia

Kurt never wanted to fight anyone.

Fighting Angel in the ring was the last thing on God’s green Earth he wanted, for either of them. He’d never wanted to hurt anyone in his whole life, much less while using his powers – he felt that doing so was something God frowned upon.

He never meant to take Angel’s wings from him.

\----

After the fight, after they saved the world, Nightcrawler went back. He went back to the place where his friends almost died, back to where the world almost changed completely from what he knew – he went back, and he found Angel, lying broken where he had fallen, his chest still rising and falling with the faintest of breaths.

Kurt took him home.

\----

Kurt visited Angel in the hospital sometimes. He sat next to him in silence, watching the slow rise and fall of his sharp-edged feathers. They had laid Angel on his stomach out of necessity, so he wouldn’t cut up the mattress and the bedframe with his wings.

Angel is out for a month, healing broken bones and shattered skin.

\----

When Angel wakes, he wakes with Nightcrawler next to him.

At first, he’s too busy sifting through the haze that is whatever pain meds they’ve put in his system – Nightcrawler sits like an owl, silent and still. The twitch of his tail catches in the corner of Angel’s eye, and he pauses in his assessment of himself.

The first thing Angel says is a very faint, slurred ‘fuck off’ aimed at Kurt’s shocked, guilty face. He drifts back into sleep to the dull sound of displaced air and the smell of sulfur.

\----

When Angel wakes the second time, he still can’t move, and the chair next to him is empty. He writes everything else off as a dream.

\----

The third time Angel wakes, Nightcrawler is sitting beside him again. Angel eyed him, considering chasing him off with profanity again, but seeing as it hadn’t been a permanent fix before he gave that up as a bad job. Nightcrawler grins at him, teeth flashing brightly in his dark face, disturbingly sharp and pointy.

“I’d advise you not to move,” he says. “You broke almost everything when you fell.”

Angel turns his face away and makes a noncommittal noise. He closes his eyes until the telltale sound of displaced air and smell of sulfur wash over him.

\----

Nightcrawler keeps visiting, no matter how often Angel tries to chase him away. Eventually he gives up, and lets Nightcrawler do what he likes.

Eventually, he recognizes two people in Nightcrawler: Nightcrawler, the angular, demonic mutant with the unearthly grace and prehensile tail that most people see and fear, the boy who blends seamlessly into shadow and darkness and makes night his cloak. And then Kurt, the blue-skinned trickster with a fondness for pranking people and faith enough for an entire cloister of monks, who is as comfortable hanging upside down from the ceiling as he is on the ground with everyone else.

Angel looks in the mirror sometimes, and sees too much of Angel, and not nearly enough of Warren anymore.

\----

Kurt was the one who took Angel back to the Xavier Mansion, because no other place would accept a mutant who had so recently tried to cleanse the world of the unworthy.

Kurt was the one who talked him through the pain when his natural feathers began growing in over the metal bones Apocalypse had forced through his skin.

Kurt was there when the distrustful glances became too much, and when he had to escape, Kurt was the one who could find him and bring him home.

At least they understood each other, he mused, as he turned away from the mirror he’d been contemplating for far too long. He set out in the direction of Kurt’s sunny smile and windchime laughter. Maybe someday he could be more Warren than Angel.

He had no doubts that Kurt would bring it out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> the doc i typed this up in is titled 'WHY IS THIS A RAREPAIR.doc'


End file.
